


Anxious

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Children, Family, M/M, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cursed his phone as it displayed the time the LED screen, really, 30 minutes? Stupid thing had to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks for the delay. This time my delay was due to no internet at home. I will be updating everything ((expect the 13th and 14)) all at once. ((I am starting to get a headache, so the 13th and 14th maybe behind by a couple of hours.))
> 
> All of these are starting to intertwine a little it seems. Originally I wasn't going to do that, but my brain changed its mind, I guess. So far the only fic in this series what doesn't intertwine with the others is Funeral.
> 
> Please subscribe to the series if you want to keep up.
> 
> The timeline bounces around a little.... I'm sorry about that.

Anxious

Jackson was a nervous mess, pacing the waiting room while he waited for the doctor to come out and tell them something, anything about how Amber was doing.

He had been sent to this infernal hellhole for what seemed like ages ago, but in reality of it all, it had only been 30 minutes.

He cursed his phone as it displayed the time the LED screen, really, 30 minutes? Stupid thing had to be broken.

JB and Jr. came in to find Jackson pacing back and forth, an although he was no longer his leader, GOT7 breaking up a few years ago once the dating band was lifted, however all members still remained a family and all of them had solo or duo carriers under JB’s new label, he still held firm tone with him, “Jackson Ji Eir Wang, calm yourself down. Amber’s fine.”

Jackson looked up, “No she isn’t, there’s something wrong, I just know it!”

JB walked over, put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and forced him to sit down, “She’s fine. We just came from back there,” he then smiled, “She and the twins are fine. Congratulations, papa, you’ve got one each, the surrogate mother did well and she is resting and Mark and Youngjae are holding the babies. They wanted us to come back and get you,” he smiled.

Jackson was relieved, “Remind me next time to ask someone more tame to carry mine and Youngjae’s kid, yeah?”

Jr. laughed, “Let’s wait a few years for that, Jackson,” they then took Jackson back to meet his new children.


End file.
